Forbidden Past
by Starfiredavis
Summary: Storm and Professor's niece, has settled into the mansion well and has proven herself worthy upon the other mutants with the power of the elements not a day is the same. Can she get break her past, when a certain character has reappeared to stay?
1. Chapter 1

**Camp Fright**

**The camping trip was starting actually feel normal, besides the fact that Kurt and kitty, mysteriously disappeared apart from landing. Bobby and Amara, were walking together,and Jean and Scott were ignoring each other. Yep, this vacation is very, very interesting.**

**I no longer thought of concern angels return, in fact, I was quite happy with his return, it seemed as if we were back were we left off, just as friends. The day seemed that it would actually be a great day despite the hovering dark clouds, the glowing sun, and the fact that my life could actually end at this very hour from angels dark abyss of vortex that he creates with his mind. So I guess you could say its going to be a great day. I walked over to sit down beside my aunt who was fixing the fire wood.**

**" Beautiful clouds isn't it?" Storm asked towards me.**

**" Yeah, they are... great." I replied distantly contemplating my future with angel while looking at him as he helped put up the tents.**

**" You do not sound so sure, are you not aware of the future of the clouds? In answer, no one is- clouds change and they form a new shape. I have faith in the clouds, and I believe that they are beautiful, why ponder over something that does not even wait a day to change?"**

**The answer to such a simple question, brought me back to life; even such a response as " beautiful clouds" beamed forth as a pathway to reality out of the mouth of her sweet sorrow. Never have I ever known such a poet that was able to bring fiction into reality.**

**"I understand, but some clouds stay the same, see look." I said in response to her question, pointing at a specific cloud.**

**"No my child." She chuckled, making a cloud with her powers" All clouds change, not one the same; you see if you look towards the outer edge of its main frame, it reveals even the tiniest of change. Likewise, you are still very young, and you must see that you have to give yourself time to change. Wait, and when the time is right you will form into a beautiful cloud of destiny." Having no Idea of what to say to that, I looked her in the eyes and smiled with great relief that she understood. In my gratitude I gave her a tight hug.**

**" Heavens, what is this for?" she asked, hugging me back ever so tightly.**

**" well, you seem to always know what to say." **

** " Not always , my dear remember what I told you." leaving the log, she smiled briefly at me and found her way to my uncle and kissed him ever so lightly. It's those types of relationships that make you want to be in a relationship, however, I am going to do what she asked.**

**"Rica-Shay!" Angel called to me over by the tents to help him. I hope, I can do what she asked of me, but his voice.**

**" Control yourself, Jean responded to my thoughts walking past where I was sitting. **

**" Must you do that to me, every time, it is not fair." My voice breaking, between feeling slight embarrassed.**

**"Define fair." I walked over to go help angel, immediately I received side eyes from my aunt and uncle.**

**" You needed my help, sir?" I asked sarcastically.**

** " No, I was going to put this up by myself." He responded sarcastically, as he put the main pieces of the tent together.**

** " Well then, I guess I can help you."**

** " Nothing has ever stopped you before." **

**" ha, whatever." I started to put up the tent faster in wanting to get away from him, before I received more side eye looks. **

**"Are you trying to get away from me?" He asked giving me a tight glance.**

**" Umm no, no, no I just."- My voice started to shake, over his soft stares and glances. He reached over to grasp my hand and gave me a hug. I Ignored the side eye looks from everyone and went with the hug, before I knew it, he put his lips by my ear.**

**" Meet me 3 miles from the campsite tonight at 9:00." Just the sound of his sweet voice being next to me brought back so many memories. A simple quick sly smile ran across my face. **

**" Sure..." letting go from the hug, I stood up and walked away to go asked rouge to do me a small favor, I did not want tonight's talk to be interrupted by anyone. And Jean, you better not be listening.**

**Adults Point Of view **

**" So what are the munchkins up to tonight, do you have any plans chuck?" Wolverine asked, looking around the campsite at the students.**

**" I have no Idea Logan, tonight, I believe we will all just enjoy the nice campfire and let everyone enjoy themselves." **

**" It seems they are already enjoying themselves." Scott responded, pointing towards Angel and Rica-Shay.**

**" what are they up to?" Jean asked Storm.**

** " It looks as if, it is a simple conversation, however, angel knows of his past mistakes and so does she, however I am not sure if he will listen to wolverines past physical advice." storm winced at the thought of angel getting anywhere near her niece.**

**" Lets give them the benefit of the doubt everyone, it's a hug is just a hug." Charles exclaimed.**

**" Yeah, sure until its horizontal, wolverine responded angrily projecting his claws."**

**" I am with you on this one wolverine. Those two should not get out of our eyes for the rest of the vacation." Scott announced walking away from the scene.**

**" Oh my niece, what are you getting yourself into now?" **

**Fallen Angel**

**" The evenings sky, was dim red. The air around the camp site was sticky damp and cold. The plan had been made in motion for me to meet angel 3 miles by the camp site, however; I feel that tonight's atmosphere will set a discomforting tone to our little conversation. Everything about this evening feels, wrong. The bats were out before their prime, and there were not any animals around in sight. All of the students except rouge and kitty, were lying around the camp site sharing quieting conversation. This evening was too calm. The adults were inside of the Jet playing spades with alcoholic beverages, along with simple snacks. The professor, gave me a curfew to be inside of the Jet with the rest of the adults by 9:30. No other mutant had a curfew for today except for me, I just do not understand why. As the hour grew It was time for my little departure with angel, rouge appeared out of the bushes to keep on guard 2 miles down from where we were. I calmly walked over to meet angel who was standing near an oak tree with glowing bugs around it. The forest was dead silent as if, even mother nature knew that this conversation was going to be everything but quiet. when I reached angel, he gave me a darken look. My heart started to pound to the deaden look he gave me. With that he lifted up his head, held my hand, grasped me close, and spoke with the voice, not of an angel.**


	2. Rude Awakening

I woke up with a fogged memory inside of my aunt and uncles camping room. It was such a weird feeling , I was experiencing inside of my head. I couldn't exactly pen point what the feeling was, it was ...peculiar and strange. And the most strangest, part of waking up was not remembering what happened last night. Looking around their room of the Jet, it was pretty neat, filled with last nights champagne glasses on the floor. The room was pretty dark, with little light coming in from the window being slightly opened. The bed was quite empty, leaving me to believe they both hightailed out early to get the day started early. Quite frankly it still looked like it was night-time,or at least it did in my mind. I began to stir around while getting to my feet to stir up the day without noticing the weakening sensation of my legs and chest. I felt as if a boa-constrictor had strangled me from the inside out. I can tell I was beginning to become off of my game. I walked over to the bathroom ignoring the pain and began to get dressed for the day. I left my worries behind and walked out of the jet.

" Rica Shay!" Kitty announced overly excited running to the jet to hug me. All of the other students were back to exact same place as they were yesterday. Rouge was talking to Remy, and Jean and scott were still separated on two different sides of the campsite. Wolverine and my aunt and uncle were talking at the table quietly amongst themselves giving me cautious looks." Like hello,...what exactly,...happened to yah last night?" she was a bit stern in her words but did not let it go without excitement. I had no idea what she was talking about I didn't even remember last night.  
" What...what are you talking about?" my head was spinning like roller coaster on a spin cycle. I fell back slightly ,leaning on the jet for support.  
" Are you like feeling okay? Last night you came out of the woods completely blank, it was like you had seen a ghost. You didn't even like say a word." I pondered over her words, of my forgotten past of last night, I leaned over on my knees putting my head on the to keep my head from spinning, but it didn't work.  
" I'm sorry, I don't remember much of last night." I quickly walked off to seek rouge to ask her if she remembered what happened after I left the woods , but to my surprised she saw me first and began to run towards with panic.  
" Oh my God!... I didn't want to say anythang but,are yuh okay?"  
" Huh,why is everyone asking me that?" I looked her in the eyes with confusion,she looked at me with fear her hands coming over my shoulders as if she needed she began speaking, she looked at the adults table and around the campsite for listeners. She then pulled me over to sit down on the benches about 4 feet away from the adults table. She got really close before speaking, and spoke in a tone very serious and quiet. " I need to tell you something, very important."  
" Okay..." I answered unsure if I wanted to know. She picked that up from my facial expressions and gave me a saddened nervous look.  
" Are you sure you want to know."  
" yes! wait No. Wait ... No."  
" Wella make up yo min, I ain't saying this no more than once. ... It gives me the chills." At this point our eyes connected nervously, and we were quietly yelling bringing more attention to our table. Rouge noticed the extra attention we got from the adults and other who were now staring from gathering tools for today's activities.  
" Maybe , we should talk somewhere else." I said mockingly looking at the adults table who gave us a momentarily salute of that we swiftly moved inside of the jet, to the end of the back row of the seats. Being in secret made it a lot easier to talk without feeling that we were being watched.


	3. Puppeteer

**" Okahy, so look, last night you went with Angel, remember you said he wanted to talk to you, and then you went off. I didn't want to spy on you but, I was worried after 10 mins of not hearing any signs of conversation between yall. So, I went to see what you too were up to annnnd, well he,He, was doing something with his powers.**"

_I frowned with my eye brows in confusion and fear. It was unlike me to let things surprise me, but, this was very suprising to me. Just like my aunt, I must admit, I tend to put on a poker face throughout suprising situations. But this one, this here, this was more to handle than any poker face can handle. For one thing my aunt would be able to sense any form of my emotions just as if she was looking in a mirror. Quite useful and tacit if you ask me. Rouge was still unable to provide a steady founded face, while looking outside at angel gathering tools. She began once again regaining her comfort._

**"His eyes were white, and that's when he leaned in to kiss you. But I noticed this wasn't just any type of kiss, it was like he was draining your body. And your veins began to swell up and your blood began to flush." **

_Rouge was now breathing unsteadily, and her face was remarkably red, showing on her white smooth pale skin. It was as if this happened to her! It wasn't like me to care, it wasn't like me to feel fear. However,this story grew fire inside of my bones, making my body ache the more I began to think. Confusingly, rouge looked at me as if she was waiting for my response. My emotions began to churn inside of my stomach and a simple rumble of thunder appeared in the back ground from me being unable to control my power of the elements.I snapped back into reality, feeling ever so discomforted and finally realized what she wanted me to ask her._

**" so then what happened.?"**

**" Well... I gasped when I found out what he was doing to you, and he heard me and told you to walk away. It was weird."**

_ squinting her eyes and shifting her arms she began to slowly mumble words I was unable to , she jumped up out of her seat, with the fear of a thousand men. She continued to speak but in an undertone. However, with me still unable to understand her words. She steadily took a deep breath to relieve her emotions._

**"It was like he had control over you!" She finally answered clearly and loudly.**

_ At this point rouges face, was whiter than the snow. In my response I stood up and started pacing back and forth inside of the jet. Another thing my aunt is well know warning another rumble of thunder roared in the back ground shaking the jet a little from shock. She was now sitting down with her knees to her chest rocking back and forth in the corner. I stopped in my tracks to recalculate what was just said.I honestly, wanted scream._

**" Are you serious Rouge?!"**

**" Yah.. and I ... I think we should tell the adults!"**

**" Rouge, no! we cannot tell anyone, if he found out he would kill me.. please keep this a secret!**" _She flinched at my response and rose her voice in anger_." **But this is... THIS IS SERIOUS!"**

**" Shhhh"**

**" NO I WILL NOT BE QUIET, YOU CAN BE REALLY IRRESPONSIBLE AT TIMES!"**

_The door of the Jet swung opened and wolverine sprung into the jet leaving us to jump higher than the cow over the moon._

**" What is goin on in here!"**

**" Nothing .. we were just talking!**." _Quickly we both walked out of the jet in fear of wolverines angel greeted both me and rouge with a creepy joker like smile. With wolverine by his side as well as the other adults it was hard to keep a poker face._

**" We have an objective, we are going hiking and you two are my partners."**

**" I wanna run away."** _I said under my breath of which wolverine detected giving me a pat on the shoulder._

**" I'm sorry rugrat but there is no running away, angel has put hard work into making the forest into a small version of the danger room. There is no person better to**

** be with."**

**" Are yah serious?!"** _Rouge asked as her face turned a shade of red, of which made angel flinch and the adults turn their choices into concerns. Wolverine rolled his eyes in disapproval._

**" Okay well, how about this then, rouge your with Jean and Scott and Rica-shay your with Angel!"**  
" Noooooooo". _I can't be by myself with him, I wish he new, but I wish he didn't as well. Angel was not happy with my further noticed he squinted his eyes in my behave._

**" Do you two just not want to work with me?"** _He urged. Leaving me feeling quite uneasy._

**"you know I'm not feeling too well so maybe , I can sit this one out.**"

**" Yeah me too please."** R_ouge agreed giving the adults saddened looks._

**" Oh and what exactly is the problem?"** _My aunt asked crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows in rejection. This of which made us back up in sync._

**" Well myh stomach hurts... you know girl problems."** _Rouge looked at wolverine who growled in disgust. she knew that mentioning girl problems would immediately turn wolverine off._

**" And what about you?"** _Angel asked slyly knowing the answer._

**" Well... I..."** _My heart beat began to race, and at that point I wanted to run away. Angels eyes were intently focused on claustrophobia started to kick in as I began to feel cornered._

" Come with me, we will win the exercise."

_Without notice,my body and mind was no longer under my control. Angel was controlling me and I had no say._  
**" Yes Sir."** _I was his puppet and he was my puppet master._


End file.
